


Fall

by sharpestsatire



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki - Freeform, Loki-centric, Post-Thor (2011), Thor (2011) - Freeform, space, the abyss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpestsatire/pseuds/sharpestsatire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You live a world of princes and kings. Did you really think this would end well for the youngest son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and pretty much a drabble. This takes place maybe an hour or so after Loki has fallen into the Abyss and is still floating in space. It’s kind of how he ends up breaking right before being found and totally remade and broken completely by Thanos. (I'm not sure how canon that's considered…) So, technically, this is post-Thor. Loki in the Abyss.
> 
> Angst-ahoy!

_You live a world of princes and kings. Did you really think this would end well for the youngest son?_

_Oh, Laufeyson._

_You are not worth the tears you cry._

But the ache in Loki’s chest betrays him and the tears still fall, cementing his weakness even more. For kings do not cry. And this fallen son—wanted by neither birth or adopted father—is pathetic, weak, adrift because he is no one’s son and, therefore, has no reason to cry. To cry assumes worth, and the unwanted have no worth.

_Why do you cry, Laufeyson? Why do you think you deserve those tears? Do you think monsters deserve tears shed over them, even by themselves?_

Is it his Jotun blood that enables him to survive the cold of space for as long as he has? His chest squeezes, his throat tightens, the tears on his face drift away in frozen drops.

_You are lost, not to be found. This is your place, is it not, Laufeyson? Abandoned by one father, found by another only used you._

_Is it worse to be abandoned forever or to have a taste of second hand love before being abandoned?_

_You are no king. You are no prince. You are nothing but a monster._

Loki, screaming and almost mad already, imagines Frigga. Frigga and her warmth and patience in all things. Had that too been a lie?

 _“Take a breath, Loki, now_ push— _yes! Did you see that? You made this flower with your magic!”_

_“For you, mother!”_

_“Oh, thank you, my sweet son!”_

The warmth of her past love is a ghost now. Its heat is long gone. Its love probably… never existed.

Loki’s heart twists and he gasps.

(Even he cannot last in space forever.)

A thrum vibrates his chilled bones. Blind eyes stare sightless ahead. As consciousness flees to the four corners of his mind to cower, a ship blots out the stars before Loki.

Aboard this ship is something that will twist his rescue into what he will think is his salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was inspired by some of Lady Charity’s work. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I’m on tumblr as sharpestsatire, so feel free to drop me a line or ask a question there if you want. *shameless plug* Thanks for reading!


End file.
